Alleyway Meeting
by mikokatt
Summary: Cloud likes to wander at night. Nothing ever happens anyways. Until one night he has no idea what's happened to him. School has a new boy, one named Vincent. Cloud is determined to get inside him and learn who he is. rated M for possible lemony goodness later on. OC character belongs to me. rights to everything else to Square Enix
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS! I am really hyper right now. I have been in such a mood for this coupling lately I was shocked to find that I had yet to write a story for them. And thus this was born. Let me know if you guys like it or not. I guess it is a bit cliché but I still like it.

* * *

Cloud POVs

The night was always so calm. So peaceful to walk in. No crowds and no moronic idiots trying to pick on me cause of my height, and usually my hair. The few people that were out were quiet, minding their own business, just like me. It was almost like a silent promise to night walkers. No one bugged anyone else. That's part of why when I heard the slow quiet footsteps behind me I took no notice of it. Another night walker is all it was. That's what I thought. Until I was shoved against the wall, making me slam my head hard on the wall, my vision going fuzzy because of it. I quickly tried to clear my vision but the more I blinked the worse it seemed to get. All I could see was the dark shape of someone, a man by my guess, holding me there. I could feel him against me. It was meant to be a terrifying experience, yet, I felt calm. Like I wasn't actually in any danger. It made no sense at all. With each move the man made, I felt myself calm more and more.

He moved my hair away from my neck, and I shut my eyes, almost instinctively. I didn't need sight. I could picture it all in my head, allowing each of their movements to be my sight. The only thing that would have helped was if I knew who the man was. But as I felt him nuzzle my neck slowly, the thought faded from my mind. I tipped my head to the side, to let them have more room. They took it, licking my neck slowly. I shivered at the feel, my hands moving towards the person to grip onto them. My hands met with stiff fabric, but I clung to it anyways, feeling it crumple in my hands. And then I felt it. Something moving into my neck, sinking in deeper and deeper. And then I felt myself being drained. It was the strangest feeling. It made me think that this is what dying would feel like. My soul leaving my body slowly, like it's being sucked out slowly.

Eventually, my mind faded and I passed out.

I woke when daylight hit my face there in the small ally. My eyes fought to open, but managed the task, looking around. I didn't remember falling asleep in the ally. That was a first for me. Looking at my watch I yelped and got up quickly, running to my house then to the school. I was late for school big time. That never happened either. I had no idea what had happened the night before but whatever it was it must have been a first too.

I bolted to my first hour, just barely making it in before the bell. My friend looked over at me confused. "Yo Cloud you ok? I've never seen you come in almost late like that."

I nodded and sat by him. "No worries. I just overslept was all."

"Must have been more than that. You're still wearing the clothes you wore yesterday."

I looked down and sighed, seeing he was right. I jumped when he poked my neck. "You got weird marks on your neck too. What the hell did you do last night?"

I shrugged. "No clue. I don't honestly remember. I remember I went out for my usual night walk, but then I woke up in the ally this morning. I must have passed out or something during the night and bonked my head or something."

He looked at me worried. "Dude maybe you should go to the hospital. Or to the nurses office at the very least."

I just sighed. "Zack I am just fine. There's no need to worry so much about me honestly. So I bumped my head during the night. Big deal. And as far as the marks go I highly doubt its anything important. I mean sure it's weird but I bet it's nothing."

He was about to respond when the teacher walked in, followed by a boy. I couldn't see him well; his dark hair had his face hidden. But he had to be new. No one in our school looked like that. No way. The teacher didn't have to do much to get everyone's attention. We were all focused on the boy. She smiled. "I expect you all to be nice to our new student transferring over from Edge." She looked over at him. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

The boy shook his head, still keeping his face hidden. The teacher sighed. "Alright well this is Vincent Valentine." She smiled. "You can take the empty seat by Cloud."

My head snapped over to the teacher. She just smiled sweetly. "Can you share your notes and books with him for today Cloud."

I just nodded. I didn't know what else to do but watch the new boy as he walked over and took his seat by me. He seemed familiar for some reason. There was no way I knew him though. He had a name no one could forget, simply because it was one you never heard.

All class period he kept his eyes down, refusing to look at me. He never spoke either. I was starting to think he might be a mute. Actually by the time the bell rang I was convinced of it. I stood up and stretched, looking down at him. "You coming Vincent? The bell rang."

He nodded and stood slowly. "Thank you Cloud. You were a lot of help."

I blinked. So he wasn't a mute. But he didn't make much sense. "I didn't help you with anything. There's no need to thank me."

"You did you just don't know it." he looked over at me, and I finally got a look at his face. It was a short look before he turned and walked off, but it kept me frozen in place. He was severely pale, almost like he hadn't seen any sunlight in his life. But he had a very handsome face. None of that compared to his eyes though. That's what had me frozen. His eyes had been a ruby red. They were deep, that I had seen easily. Shaking my head, I ran to my next class.

All day he was in my head. His words from earlier still confused me. And the sense of familiarity. It was all so weird. HE was weird. It just made me want to get to know him more.

From that day on I tried to talk to him more. The trouble was getting him to talk. He was so silent. When he did talk it was a few words to answer a question, or a very short hello. I was dead set determined to get him to open up to me. I started eating lunch with him as well as waiting for him in the morning to walk with him to class. I wasn't sure if it was annoying him or not but he didn't seem to mind. I started to calm down with him, the two of us falling into an almost silent agreement. It was like the night walkers. We walked together but were silent with each other. We didn't need to speak. We had our own secret language no one but us understood. I started to figure out when he was annoyed or angry or happy or sad. He didn't usually differ day to day. He tended to be the same. I very very rarely saw him angry. The first time I saw him truly angry it was scary to be honest.

The older kids at the school had dropped me as their toy and made a bad choice of their next victim. They chose to pick on Vincent. Normally he would just ignore them. But like I had been in the beginning, they were determined to get a response from him. They wanted him to react instead of ignoring them.

One day they just gave up, cornering him after the bell had rang. He looked up at them through his long bangs, watching them. They were smirking, waiting for him to say something. He just sighed. "Excuse me. I need to get to class. I have a test."

They all laughed, the leader stepping forward. "Well see we have a test of our own, and if you can pass it you can go to your class to take your stupid paper test."

I stayed hidden behind the lockers. Vincent just nodded and set his bag down. "What do you want then. Money ? Or the pleasure of seeing bruises on my skin from you."

They smirk. "Well both would actually be great." They started moving in on him. I was about to step in when one of them yelped and went to the floor. One by one they fell, getting back up and attacking him again. I moved closer to watch, and honestly wanted to move away again. His red eyes were glowing and knocking them away like they're nothing. He snarled at them, his teeth showing. All of them started shaking, bolting off, one of them screaming at him calling him a vampire. My eyes widened when I managed to see him, and my hand went to my neck where the odd twin marks on my neck had mostly faded. Vincent looked over at me, his anger fading quickly. He walked over slowly, his eyes never leaving mine. I was frozen. I couldn't move. I was terrified. This new Vincent wasn't someone I knew. I started to shake where I was as he walked up to me. He moved to pull me to him, and I let him. He hugged me gently. "I need you to help me again. I can't return to class like this."

I looked in his eyes, the fear that had built in me fading away the more I stared into his eyes. He started to lead me away, but I didn't hardly notice. He never broke eye contact with me, leading me down hallways and up stairs.

I snapped out of it when we stepped out onto the roof. I hated coming up here. Heights and I had never gotten along. I grabbed onto Vincent tightly and he pulled me to sit. I sat happily, letting the view of our height vanish from my sight. Vincent turned my head to look at him. "Will you help me Cloud? You have once before, even if you don't remember."

I blinked at him, finding my voice again. "You said thank you to me the first day we met. And every time I ask you talk in riddles. Tell me the truth them I will."

I saw his face fall. "Perhaps I should just go home and take care of this. I don't care to explain to you honestly." He began to stand. I reached up and grabbed his hand pulling him back.

"Vincent wait. I'm sorry. You don't have to explain that then. At least tell me what it is you want me to help you with."

He sat. "You heard what that boy screamed. I'm a vampire. What do you think I want from you."

I shook my head. "But you aren't a vampire. I mean, you wouldn't be able to be in the sunlight without it having some kind of effect on you."

It was his turn to blink at me. "Cloud I was being serious. While yes you are right I'm not a vampire, doesn't mean I don't still want what one would want. I need to drink Cloud. I'm using too much energy holding it all back. Please. Help me and I'll tell you what you want to know. The truth about it. about that night you have no memory of, about the twin marks on your neck that you had no explanation for."

My eyes widened. Vincent knew….but no one but Zack knew about that. I had to know what he knew about this, so I nodded an ok. Vincent moved closer to me. "I promise this won't hurt you. It will just feel a bit odd."

I nodded again and he moved my hair away from my neck. I stopped him. "Wait, if this is going to leave a mark then do it somewhere that the mark won't be visible."

He nodded. "Alright. Where then."

I bit my lip lightly thinking. "Can you do it on like my chest or back or something?"

He shook his head. "I can't bite on a flat surface like that. Necks, arms and legs are the places to bite. Your neck would be visible no matter where I bite because of your short hair. Your shoulder would probably work as long as you don't have a habit of wandering without one on."

I nodded. "Then you can bite my shoulder." I smiled slightly, pulling the dirty tshirt off. "I figured just taking it off would be easier than trying to move the fabric to get a clean bite."

Vincent nodded. "That's true. And smart. I have a feeling it may have ended up trashed if you leave it on."

I nodded. My fear was gone. All there was now was a curiosity in me as to what Vincent would do. I watched him quietly as he moved close to my shoulder, nuzzling it slightly. It made me smile, and blush. I bit my lip hard when I felt him bite down. He moved his arms around me to hold me still. I moved a hand to his head slowly, tangling it into his hair, holding his head there. I wasn't fully aware of what he was doing. All I knew was that whatever it was felt amazing. Small shockwaves of calm and happiness flowed through me. I shut my eyes, slowly passing out as he pulled the blood from me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey hey. So I actually got this done a lot faster than I had expected. Maybe I'm finally getting back into writing. Who knows. But here's the next chapter and a little special shout out to Willow Strife for faving this story on its first day out there. So. As the usual stuff, review, like favorite follow do whatever you want. Just let me know if you like the story. ALSO if I have a story you want me to update or continue you are always welcome to PM me about it or say something here in a review :)

* * *

Cloud POV

I woke up alone. Looking around, I blinked in confusion. Last thing I remembered was….Vincent. me and him on the roof. He was….. "What is he…."

"A demon carrier, making me a demon myself."

I jumped and looked over. "Vincent…"

He walked over to me slowly. He had taken off his long red trench coat that he always wore, leaving him in just plain black clothes. "Cloud I am trusting you with this secret. You cannot tell a soul do you understand?"

I nodded, not sure what to say. He sat down by me on the small bed. "Cloud. I need to ask. Are you afraid of me now? If you are I won't continue to bother you."

I shook my head, though I didn't speak. I wasn't sure I trusted my voice yet. Because he did. Vincent scared me. A Demon? I think I'd rather he be a vampire. At least then stories between the two came out decent often times…

"Cloud you're lying to me. I can see it in your eyes. I'm sorry. I promise I didn't mean to scare you. I will understand if you want nothing to do with me. It would be completely understandable."

I shook my head quickly. "Vincent….yes you do scare me. I can't hide that fact. But I don't want you to leave my life either."

He blinked. "Why do you want me to stay? I attacked you without warning that day in the alley. Earlier today I drug you to the roof just to attack you again. That's all I seem to do with you is attack you for your blood for my demons and I."

I stared at the bed. I had a major reason I wanted him to stay, but even I wasn't sure about it, so I stayed quiet. Vincent didn't like me ignoring his question and tipped my head up to him gently. "Cloud I wish you would talk to me. I've put my truths out there for you to know. Can't you do the same for me?"

I gulped, staring into his ruby eyes. Earlier they had been a bright crimson color. Like they were glowing. Now they were calm, worry laced through them. I couldn't say no to those eyes. "I…..I have my reasons ok Vincent? But a big reason is you're one of my only friends."

He nodded slowly. "Alright. What's the other reason you're hiding?"

I gulped. "L-look Vincent can we just leave it at the reason I gave you?"

He stared at me, staring into my eyes. "Tell me Cloud."

I shut my eyes tightly, pushing him away lightly. "That is the main reason. That's the only one that matters. Just drop it."

It was silent for a moment for a moment before he sighed. "Alright Cloud. I'll let you cling to your secret. I wish you would tell me though."

I shook my head. I couldn't tell him something I wasn't even sure of myself. "I should get home. My mom will be worried."

Vincent nodded slowly. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

I shook my head quickly. "I'll be fine." Plus I wanted to go to Zacks not my place.

He nodded slowly. "Alright. Thank you for the help earlier."

I nodded and found my way out, heading to Zacks quickly.

Zacks parents knew me so well they had told me long ago I didn't need to bother knocking when I came over. Just let them know it was me when I came in and they were fine. I walked in, looking around. "Hello? It's Cloud." He heads up to Zacks room quickly.

I went into Zacks room quickly, ignored the fact that the lights were off. I blushed brightly when I saw my best friend sitting on the bed with one of the upperclassman. Zack looked over quickly. "Shit Cloud what are you doing here?" he was bright red; his arms still locked around the other mans neck.

I stuttered, trying to get the words out. "I-I um….s-sorry I was just…..I needed to talk to you and…..I didn't know you um….had company over…..I'll just um….I'll go sorry to interrupt."

Zack jumped up. "Cloud whoa wait a second chill. What's wrong? I haven't seen you this upset and confused for a long time. Just sit and talk to me. Angeal and I can continue this anytime."

I blushed but sat in his desk chair. "W-well it's kind of a personal thing I just wanted to talk to you about. N-no offense to your friend."

His friend smiled. "It's fine Cloud. You need help from your best friend and that's a private thing. I have no problem leaving you two to it." he smiled and kissed Zack gently before walking out.

Zack sighed and looked over. I stared at the floor. "S-sorry I ruined your night Zack…."

He shook his head. "Look no worries. You look like you need me more than Geal does. So talk. What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost across town and ran all the way here."

I nodded. "Close enough. I…." I froze. Vincent had said I couldn't tell anyone about what he was. I couldn't betray his trust. But I told Zack everything….I trusted him fully. Zack gave me a weird look. I just took a deep breath. "Ok look what I'm about to tell you CANNOT leave this room. In any way. you can't tell anyone. Not even your boyfriend."

Zack nodded. "This sounds way serious Cloud. Are you ok? Did you get yourself into something?"

"Just promise me you won't tell anyone Zack."

He nodded. "Ok ok I promise. Now what's wrong."

I held my head gently. "Vincent….he's….he's not normal."

Zack blinked and laughed. "That's all? Cloud the guy is a weirdo of course he's not normal."

I looked up and glared. "No Zack not in that way." I sighed and put my hands down "I mean like he isn't human. I watched him take down all of the jocks on his own in less than 5 minutes. And….he has fangs…..and…..after he finished with them….."

Zack snarled. "I swear to Gaia if he hurt you Cloud I'll kill him."

I shook my head quickly. "It was amazing….but I don't know what to think about him anymore..."

He blinked. "What was amazing Cloud? Did you and him…..?"

I shook my head furiously. "No no no no no no! No way Zack. No he….he fed off of me. he took some of my blood to help calm himself. He's the reason I don't remember anything about that night in the alley. He's the one who left those odd marks on my neck."

Zack stayed quiet for a second. "You're serious about this aren't you. Vincent Valentine aint human. You're convinced of it."

"Zack if you don't believe me I'll show you the mark." I moved my shirt to show the mark. It looked exactly like the one from before had. "It's true Zack."

He shook his head. "Ok so why are you here then?"

It was my turn to blink now. "What do you mean?"

"I mean why are you here and not with your vampire lover."

I went bright red. "Z-Zack! First of all he is not a vampire he is a demon. And second of all…..that's why I left his house…. He wanted to know why I wanted him to stay in my life even though he scares me now. I could only tell him that it's because he's one of my friends. He knows there's another reason…. But I'm not sure of it myself."

"Well what's this other reason then?" he reached over to the chair and pulled it closer to the bed.

I blushed. "W-well….do you remember the last problem I came to you about?"

The thing about you being unsure about your sexuality?"

I cringed slightly. "Do you have to be so blunt about it?"

He laughed. "Sorry sorry. But still that's what you mean. So then you think you might like him but you still have no idea if your straight or gay or in the middle."

I just nodded. "I'm so confused Zack. I mean….when he was drinking from me….he had me so close to him, yet to me it felt like I wasn't close enough to him."

He smiled lightly, dropping the teasing. "Cloud let me point a few things out. Since Vincent moved here, almost every free second you have you spend it with him. And when you and I do hang out most of what you talk about is him. I haven't heard you bring up anyone else's name in months."

I blushed brightly. He was right after all. Vincent made up most of my life these days. I felt stupid for not noticing it before. But…. "Zack I still don't know though. I mean….what if I do something stupid like tell him that's the other reason but he rejects me. I don't want my first rejection to be by a guy."

Zack smiled encouragingly. "I wouldn't worry about that Cloud. You're the only person Vincent has really let near him. Haven't you ever notice that? I mean he has girls all over him and he ignores them all. Hell he has a few guys on him normally and he ignores them too. I think you're the only one he would want Cloud."

I blushed a bit brighter. "You really think so?"

Zack nodded. "You go on and go back to him ok Cloud? Go tell him the truth. Go get your sexy vampire."

I hid my face. "He's not a vampire Zack I told you."

He laughed. "Don't care. Just go get him." He shoved me out of his room, pushing me out of the house.

I sighed and walked off, heading back the way I came. About half way through town I froze. I had no idea where Vincent lived. I had run out so fast I hadn't really looked to see where I was going. Looking around, I realized that I didn't actually know where I was.

I was completely lost.


	3. Chapter 3

HI! So. This seems like a decently liked story so I figure I'll continue it. And yay I had a review! So a reply to them and then to the story.

JollyBigSis – I wasn't serious when I said this was a cliché story…but as long as you like it I guess that works.

Now. Story time!

Cloud POV

I never came to this side of town. It wasn't a safe area in town. Or that's what everyone always said. It didn't seem that bad though. There wasn't too many people in the streets, the few that were minded their own business. In fact they completely ignored me each time I tried to ask for help. Eventually I gave up and walked into a building, simply hoping for directions. The man at the desk looked up. I walked over. "Excuse me."

He looked at me. "Aren't you a bit young to be in a place like this kid."

I glared at him. "I'm not kid. I'm 17 thank you very much."

The man smirked. "Well then that's a bit of a different story. You looking to get one or you looking to apply?"

I blinked. A job opening? Those were rare in this town. "If there's an opening for me then sure I'll apply."

The man stood. "Come with me then. It's just a short little interview and you should be in no problem."

I blinked. "No application or anything?"

He shook his head. "Come on." He pulled me to the back. Warning bells started going off in my head.

"E-excuse me…but um….you haven't even told me what the job is."

"Oh it's a really easy job. I bet with you most of what you'll be doing is just lying there."

"Doing what?" I slowed my pace behind him.

He stopped and turned to look at me. "Getting fucked what do you think kid. Are you stupid?"

I froze. This was NOT where I wanted to be. "L-look I've changed my mind. I just need directions is all. That's why I came in here in the first place."

He glared. "You already started applying kid. You gotta finish up. Now come here so I can test you out." He reached for me and I bolted back, running out of the building quickly.

I could hear the man yelling behind me but I couldn't stop. I kept running farther and farther into town. It didn't matter where I went I just wanted away from that place. I didn't stop running till I got to the edge of town. There was almost no one around over here. It made me feel a bit safer. I sat down on the sidewalk to catch my breath. Trying to go find Vincent was a horrible idea. I could have just waited till I saw him tomorrow at school. It would have been a lot easier. Now I was lost, had almost been dragged into a whore house by a psycho manager, and it was almost time for me to be home. I was screwed. Especially since no one would help me. I sighed, really wishing I had a phone. Not that I'd have anyone to call for help but then maybe I could at least call the cops or something. For now though I could just sit and watch people go by. Maybe a short nap would be nice too. I shut my eyes slowly, resting my head on my knees. I fell asleep slowly to the sounds of the street.

I woke up to someone shaking me. "Hey kid. Kid you ok?"

I blinked slowly and looked up. A man was kneeling in front of my. "Hey you ok? "

I shook my head slowly. "Not really. I got lost looking for a friend."

He smiled lightly. "That sucks. Come on then. Let's get you home." He stood and offered his hand. "Ill get you out of this side of town at least. "

I took his hand and stood slowly. "How do I know I can trust you?"

He smiled and laughed. "You don't know. But if I tell you my name it might make you feel better I would guess."

I smiled. This man was different from the others on this side of town. He seemed like a good guy. And not too bad looking either. He was tan, with shoulder length black hair. Both features brought out his sparkling gold eyes. They were pretty. And happy. They were so different from Vincents sad ruby eyes. I shook my head. Why was I comparing the two? I must be tired. "A name would be nice. Mines Cloud."

"Call me Feral. Where do you live Cloud."

"The apartment buildings over by the high school."

"So you're a student there I would guess. I'm guessing….11th or 12th grade?"

"11th actually. Nice guess. Most people think I'm in like 9th grade."

He smiled. "I'm usually a good guess on people. Come on though. Let's get you home." He started walking off. I followed quickly.

We talked about different things as we walked. Turned out he actually went to school with me and I never noticed. Eventually he asked what I had been doing out there. "I told you Feral. I was looking for a friend's house."

"Who? I've never really seen you around a whole lot of people. Fair mostly. Actually he's about the only one I've seen around you."

"You must not have been around the school lately then. There's a newer kid there at the school that I hang out with. You might like him actually."

"Oh? So it was your new friend you were looking for."

"Yeah. But I got lost and just gave up."

"Gotcha. I don't blame you. That side of town is no good. You shouldn't be friends with anyone over there. They probably aren't good people."

I glared. He didn't know Vincent at all. He had no right to say he wasn't a good guy. "Actually he's a great guy. He's strong and smart. He's nice and caring."

Feral looked down at me and laughed. "Well damn if I didn't know better I'd think you were in love with this guy."

I went bright red. "W-well um….I mean….."

Feral blinked. "Holy shit you are in love with him. Well damn maybe I should have helped you find his place instead of taking you home."

I shook my head. "I have no idea where he lives. Better just to go home and wait for him tomorrow at school."

He smiled. "Ok then. Hey how about I wait for you in the morning and we can wait for him together."

"Um….I'm not sure….he's not really big on people he doesn't know."

"Then I'll leave when he gets there. I figure that's gotta be better than hanging out alone waiting for him."

I nodded. "Yea I guess so. Alright then. You can wait with me."

He smiled and we walked up to the apartment building. "Well…I'll see you later Feral ok?"

"Yeah. Later Cloud." He waved and walked off. I smiled and went inside.

Vincent POV

Cloud wasn't going want to be around me anymore. I just terrified him. It wasn't something I had meant to do. for once I had wanted someone in my life. Somehow he had wormed his way into my life to where I didn't want to let him go. That didn't even make any sense. I had left home in Edge just to get away from people who were in my life. my family and the few small friends I had. I wanted all them to go away. So I wouldn't be able to hurt any of them. The demons were getting too strong and I couldn't learn to control them there with everyone around and bothering me. Since coming here I had made good progress. The four of them had calmed down and I had control over them. So I had thought at least. The fight earlier had almost let them out. They had wanted to rip those boys apart when they tried to attack me. if Cloud hadn't been there to give me his blood…..they may have broken free.

_We want a life outside of your mind as well you know._

I groaned holding my head. **Being locked up in here is no good Vincent. We need time in the air. **

Stop it. Shut up. It is my life and my body. You are only along for the ride. Now shut up.

I sighed in relief when the demons went silent. I couldn't stand them. They had destroyed my life. Made me leave my family. My father probably didn't care too much. My mother probably worried for a bit but with my sister being so young still she would have been too busy to worry about me. My brother hated me anyways so I doubted that he even noticed. But one good thing had come of it, at least for a little bit. I actually had a friend, and the demons were under my control now. I had almost lost Cloud today because of it all though. Tomorrow I would find him though. Wipe his mind of the memory if I had to, much like I had the night in the alley. I wouldn't let them take him from me.

* * *

So I'm sure you guessed but the different writing is from two of the demons. _This one was Hell Masker _**and this was meant to be Death Gigas. **However you'll find out that I prefer to call Death Gigas Avril, for the simple fact that I didn't know his name for the longest time so that's what he got named.


End file.
